Be Mine (Sequel Free Coupon)
by HopingJei
Summary: Bercerita tentang Kim Taehyung menjelang kencan pertamanya dengan Hoseok-hyung, seseorang yang telah berhasil merebut 'kupon' untuk masuk ke dalam hatinya / VHOPE SLIGHT KOOKMIN AND NAMJIN / IT'S YAOI SO DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! / LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. His Confession: Part 1

**Disclaimer :**

 **BTS belongs to ARMY, Big Hit, God and their parents**

 **But this story is MINE! :D**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Rate : T (?)**

 **.**

 **Pair : Vhope/TaeSeok slight KookMin and NamSeok**

 **Character(s) : Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), YAOI!**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Be Mine?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _When people ask what I see in you,_

 _I just smile and look away,_

 _because I'm afraid if they know,_

 _they'd fall in love with you too._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Taehyung! Yah! Kim Taehyung!"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di kepala bagian belakang Taehyung, membuatnya meringis kesakitan seraya mengusap bagian kepalanya yang tengah berdenyut nyeri itu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memukul kepalaku? Aku akan menjadi bodoh jika kau terus-menerus melakukannya."

Satu dengusan terdengar menyahuti ucapan Taehyung, "Bukankah kau memang sudah bodoh, Tae-hyung?"

Taehyung melirik pada dua orang yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di sampingnya─satu diantaranya merupakan teman masa kecilnya dan satu lainnya adalah adik kelas yang ia kenal dari klub basket yang ia ikuti. Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook. Duo yang tak terpisahkan. Si tua yang berbadan kecil─pendek dan si muda yang berbadan tinggi.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Jungkook-ah. Aku sungguh tersanjung mendengarnya." balasnya sarkatis.

Jungkook tertawa, menarik sebuah bangku dan duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung. "Kau ini kenapa? Tumben sekali melamun pagi-pagi begini."

Taehyung menatapnya malas, hendak pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dan Jimin ketika sepasang tangan membuatnya kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Wah, wah, Kim Taehyung, mau kemana kau? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Kookie." kali ini Jimin yang bersuara, ikut menarik sebuah bangku dan duduk di samping Taehyung.

Alis Taehyung terangkat sebelah, "Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya Kookie?"

"Sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di klub paduan suara dan aku langsung tertarik dengannya dan memutuskan untuk mengejarny─"

"Diamlah, Park Jimin." Taehyung memotongnya. "Maksudku, sejak kapan dia tidak menolak kau panggil Kookie?" Taehyung bertanya seraya melirik pada Jungkook.

Jimin terbatuk, Jungkook mendadak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela kelas.

"Ya Tuhan, Kim Taehyung! Jawab saja pertanyaan Jungkook tadi! Kenapa kau melamun? Bahkan ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu!"

"Dan sekarang kau kembali memanggilnya Jungkook."

"Kim Taehyuuuung!"

Taehyung menyeringai, "Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Kau? Berpikir? Ya, ampun! Jungkookie, akhirnya Tae Tae kembali menggunakan otaknya setelah sekian lama!"

Jungkook tertawa, kemudian ikut berbicara, "Aku rasa apa pun yang saat ini sedang di pikirkan oleh Tae-hyung sangatlah penting hingga ia mau bersusah payah menggunakan otaknya yang berlumut itu."

"Yah! Park Jimin, bisakah kau menyuruh pacarmu ini diam?!"

Jimin tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri, "Dia bukan pacarku!"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu Jungkook-ah, bisakah kau diam karena kalau tidak aku akan membungkam mulutmu dengan mulutku sendiri."

"K-kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" pekik Jimin, segera berdiri dan menjauhkan Jungkook dari Taehyung.

"Lihat? Kalian pacaran kan?"

Jimin hendak membuka mulutnya ketika Jungkook telah terlebih dulu bersuara, "Kalau aku bilang iya, apa kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku tadi hyung?"

Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Kenapa kalian selalu ingin tahu tentang urusan pribadiku?"

"Karena kita teman, bodoh!" ucap Jimin gemas.

"Dan mungkin kami bisa membantumu." tambah Jungkook.

Taehyung menghela napasnya, membenarkan posisi duduknya, kemudian berdehem beberapa kali. "Umm apa kalian ingat toko kue yang waktu itu kita datangi untuk membeli kue pesanan noonaku?"

"Toko kue yang baru buka itu?"

"Ya." angguk Taehyung. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku baru saja pergi ke sana lagi." ucap Taehyung mulai bercerita. Jungkook dan Jimin pun memandang Taehyung dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Lalu…umm aku menembak salah satu pekerja di sana."

Jimin berdiri dari kursinya dengan kasar, kemudian menampar pipi Taehyung dengan keras.

"Yah! Itu untuk apa Park Jimin?!" Taehyung mengelus sebelah pipinya yang memerah.

"Aku tidak membesarkanmu untuk melakukan tindak kriminal, Taehyung-ah!" ucap Jimin yang kini tersedu di pelukan Jungkook.

Taehyung melongo, "Hah? Kau bahkan bukan Ibuku! Dan apa maksudmu tindak kriminal?! Aku tidak melakukan apa pun! Dan apa-apaan dengan pelukan itu?! Park Jimin kau berpacaran dengan Jungkook dan tidak memberitahuku?!"

Jimin memelototi Taehyung, "Diamlah, Kim Taehyung! Kau menembak seseorang dan berkata kau tidak melakukan apa pun?! Kau benar-benar bajinga─"

"─aku menembak seseorang dan yang aku maksud adalah aku menyatakan cintaku padanya dan aku mengajaknya kencan. Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau begitu bebal Jimin?!"

Jimin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, kini ia sudah berhenti menangis. "Barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang kalau ak─"

RIIIIIING

"─ah, bel sudah berbunyi kawan. Silahkan pergi meninggalkan kelas ini dan kembalilah ke alam kalian." ucap Taehyung seraya menarik kerah _blazer_ Jimin dan Jungkook agar mereka segara berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Hyung, kau akan membuat _blazer_ -ku kusut!" Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung, berusaha merapikan blazer miliknya. "Dan tolong lepaskan Jimin-hyung juga. Kau akan membuat lehernya semakin pendek jika menariknya seperti itu."

"Hei, leherku tidak pendek!" teriak Jimin tidak terima. "Dan kau," Jimin menunjuk tepat di wajah Taehyung, "kau berhutang penjelasan padaku! Aku akan kembali dengan Jungkook saat jam istirahat, jadi jangan coba-coba melarikan diri."

Setelahnya Jimin dan Jungkook pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas Taehyung, meninggalkan dirinya yang kala itu kembali berpikir tentang bagaimana agar kencan pertamanya dengan Hoseok-hyungnya berjalan lancar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaaa~**

 **Jei kembali membawa sequel FF VHope sebelumnyaaa. Jei gak nyangka kalau ternyata bakalan ada yang ngeripiu FF Jei wkwk. Udah pesimis awalnya karena itu juga FF kambek (?) dan FF VHope pertama Jei jadi rasanya masih aneh dan kurang bahan jadilah kemaren pendek banget :"**

 **Tapi jangan khawatir karena sequel ini bakal terdiri dari 2 atau 3 chapter. Dan chap pertama ini cuma buat pemanasan saja jadi Jei buatnya sependek ini ohohoho**

 **Untuk chap ke-2 dan 3 akan Jei** _ **publish**_ **secepat yang Jei bisa karena Jei juga masih disibukan dengan tugas-tugas tak berperikemanusiaan dari dosen Jei**

 **Dan tidak lupa, Jei mau balesin ripiu ripiu dari para readers yang udah berhasil membuat Jei bersemangat buat bikin** _ **sequel**_ **kkk**

 **hope : Ini udah di buat ya** _ **sequel**_ **-nyaa ^^ Hope you like it!**

 **Hobagijung : Aww iya dong manis kayak hobieeee xD Oke ini udah di buat ya** _ **sequel**_ **-nyaa**

 **mimi1102 : Sudah di lanjut yaaa~ Silahkan dinikmati (?)**

 **jiii : Cie yang senyum senyum cie :3 #VHopeislife**

 **YouMint : Ahaha, di sini Tae ceritanya rada gak sabaran dan menggebu-gebu (?) tapi tetep dia nanti juga bakal ada rasa rasa gundah gulana (?) Wahaha bisa aja nih mujinya saya jadi malu /.\ /slapped/ Komen darimu sangat berarti bagiku #eaaak. Eniwei selamat menikmati** _ **sequel**_ **ini yaaa ;)**

 **dhope : AAAAAA TIDAAAAK! JANGAN HANTUI SAYAAA (?) Ini udah di bikin sequel-nyaaa, jadi jangan hantui diriku, cukup tinggalkan ripiu indah sajaaa lol**

 **hopekies : Iyanih si Tae Tae ngajakin hyung kudanya kencan :3 Doakan saja kencan mereka lancar dan penuh kecupan kecupan manis /eh**

 **Chiiruka27 : Awww, makasih udah suka sama FF tak bermutu Jei :") Oke ini udah di lanjut yaaa ^^**

 **Sekian dari Jei, jangan lupa meninggalkan ripiu ripiu kaliaaaan ~**


	2. His Confession: Part 2

**Disclaimer :**

 **BTS belongs to ARMY, Big Hit, God and their parents**

 **But this story is MINE! :D**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Rate : T (?)**

 **.**

 **Pair : Vhope/TaeSeok slight KookMin and NamSeok**

 **Character(s) : Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), YAOI!**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Be Mine?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Everybody has a weakness._

 _And you just happen to be mine_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"Ehem." Jimin berdehem, mencoba menarik perhatian sahabatnya yang kini masih memakan sepotong roti isi dengan santainya. "Hei! Kau ini kalau makan lama sekali! Mulutku sudah gatal ingin bertanya!"

Taehyung menatapnya dengan tatapan masa bodoh, kemudian menyodorkan kotak bekalnya yang masih berisi sepotong roti isi pada Jimin. "Kau mau?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

Taehyung mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Baiklah. Hei, Jungkook, kau mau?" kali ini ia menawarkannya pada Jungkook yang sedari tadi bersandar pada jendela kelas Taehyung.

"Tidak. Aku sudah makan, hyung."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku habiskan saja." masih dengan wajah masa bodohnya ia kembali meneruskan kegiatan makan siangnya, hingga Jimin dengan paksa merebut potongan terakhir roti isi Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung! Cepat ceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi di toko kue itu atau aku akan membuang roti isimu ini!" Jimin berteriak, membuat seisi kelas memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Taehyung menghela napas. "Jangan berteriak Jimin. Ingat ini bukan kelasmu."

"Ya, kalau begitu cepatlah bercerita! Kookie, ayo bantu aku agar Taehyung mau berceritaaa…"

Jungkook kemudian menatap Taehyung, "Ayolah, hyung. Telingaku juga sudah sakit mendengar rengekan Jimin."

"Yah! Aku tidak merengek! Dan ingat aku ini masih hyungmu!" Jimin melempar salah satu buku Taehyung pada Jungkook yang tentu saja dengan mudahnya dapat ia hindari.

Kembali satu helaan napas terdengar. "Kau ini tidak sabaran ya? Baik, baik. Aku akan bercerita dasar kau bajingan kecil." Taehyung menyentil dahi Jimin, membuat si empunya meringis pelan.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Jungkook bersuara, terlihat sedikit tidak senang.

Taehyung menyeringai, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti kekasih kecilmu ini, Jungkook-ah~"

Jungkook hendak membuka mulutnya kembali, namun sudah lebih dulu dipotong oleh Jimin. "Sudahlaaah. Langsung saja, Taeee~"

Taehyung kembali menghela napas, menatap Jimin cukup lama, sebelum ia akhirnya bersuara, "Cinta itu bisa datang dari mana saja dan kapan saja bukan?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Lalu?"

"Jadi, sewaktu kita ke toko itu untuk yang pertama kalinya, kalian ingat kan salah satu pegawai yang menyapa kita? Yang tersenyum dengan sangat aah aku bahkan tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kat─aww! Ya, Tuhan! Park Jimin, apa kau sudah gila?!" Taehyung mengelus pipinya yang kembali memerah, sebuah tamparan baru saja mendarat di sana.

"Wajahmu itu sangatlah mesum dan aku tidak tahan melihatnya, jadi tolong hentikan sebelum aku muntah." ucap Jimin yang sudah bersiap menampar pipi Taehyung lagi.

"Ya memangnya kenapa?! Yang penting aku mesum pada Hoseok-hyung, bukan padamu!" Taehyung berteriak murka, tak terima dirinya di tampar untuk yang kedua kalinya di hari yang sama.

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak bo─"

"Tenanglah, hyung." Jungkook kini telah berdiri di belakang Jimin, menahan kedua bahunya dan mengelusnya sesekali agar menenangkannya. "Silahkan dilanjutkan, Tae hyung."

"Ehem, jadi, ya kalian tahu kan jika sedang jatuh cinta, kalian pasti bingung jika ada yang bertanya, 'Bagaimana bisa?' atau 'Kenapa harus dia? Bukankah ada yang lain yang lebih baik?', dan itulah yang saat ini sedang aku alami. Tapi aku rasa, aku sangat menyukai senyumannya. Ya, aku sangat menyukainya!" jelas Taehyung dengan mata berbinar, menatap secara bergantian pada Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Jadi intinya kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan orang bernama umm siapa tadi?"

"Hoseok-hyung, Jimin. Hoseok yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Kim Hoseok."

Jimin menatap Taehyung datar ketika mendengarnya. "Kau jatuh cinta pada Hoseok-hyung karena senyumannya. Begitu?"

"Yah, bukan hanya itu saja. Kau ingat kan jika pada saat kita ke sana, ada seorang pegawai yang mengejar kita untuk mengembalikan uang yang ternyata kelebihan."

"Ah, karena si penjaga kasirnya yang katanya waktu itu sedang mengantuk dan dia salah hitung, kan?" tanya Jungkook mencoba meningatnya.

"Iya! Kau ingat kan bagaimana wajah pegawai itu? Pegawai itulah yang bernama Hoseok-hyung! Ah, dia begitu lucu dan menggemaskan ketika membungkuk untuk meminta maaf padaku." kenang Taehyung seraya tersenyum. "Dan dia bahkan memberikanku sepotong _cupcake_ sebagai permintaan maaf. Ah, dia benar-benar malaikat."

Jimin terlihat sedang berpikir, mencoba mengingat kejadian yang terjadi sekitar seminggu yang lalu itu. "Hoseok-hyung itu yang ketika tersenyum bibirnya berbentuk hati itu kan?"

Pertanyaan Jimin sama sekali tak di indahkan Taehyung. Ia masih saja berceloteh tentang betapa sempurnanya sosok Hoseok yang sangat ia sukai itu.

"Aku juga menyukai wangi tubuhnya. Ketika aku mencium wanginya, rasanya kupu-kupu diperutku semakin bertambah. Hah…aku penasaran bagaimana ya wangi tempat tidur Hoseok-hyung? Aku jadi ingin menidurinya." ucap Taehyung seraya mengingat kembali wangi tubuh Hoseok.

Jimin menatap Taehyung malas, kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung.

"Dan jangan lupak─hei, kau mau kemana?!"

Jimin menoleh, "Aku harus bicara pada Hoseok-hyung dan bilang jika ia harus segera pindah dari toko itu atau ia akan kehilangan keperjakaannya sebentar lagi."

Taehyung ikut berdiri, mengikuti Jimin dan Jungkook─yang juga ikut pergi mengikuti Jimin─untuk menarik tangan Jimin agar membuatnya berhenti.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak akan melakukannya, Jimin-ah." ujarnya memelas. "Dan aku pikir kau tadi bilang kalau kau akan membantuku karena kita ini teman. Benar kan?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung cukup lama, memukul kepalanya cukup keras setelahnya.

"Hei, apa yang ka─"

"Sepulang sekolah aku akan pergi ke toko itu. Sendirian. Aku akan bicara dengan Hoseok-hyung." ucap Jimin. "Dan kau, pergilah dengan Jungkook. Aku yakin Jungkook dapat membantumu." titah Jimin sebelum pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih terdiam di depan pintu kelas Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Jimin benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya yang terkadang lemot dan aneh itu jatuh cinta dengan begitu mudahnya? Bahkan ketika sudah banyak perempuan dan juga beberapa laki-laki di sekolah mereka yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya, ia hanya bersikap seolah tidak peduli dengan kehadiran mereka.

Ya, Kim Taehyung memanglah tampan, sehingga tidak ada yang berani mempersalahkan dirinya yang cuek seperti itu. Bahkan para penggemar rahasianya pun semakin bertambah karena bagi mereka Kim Taehyung adalah orang yang sangat keren.

'Dan si keren tolol itu kini telah jatuh cinta.' batin Jimin ketika tiba di toko kue dimana Hoseok bekerja.

KLINING

"Ah, selamat datang! Silahkan memilih kue-kue lezat yang tersedia di toko kami!" sapaan ramah itu terdengar sesaat setelah Jimin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam toko itu, sempat terkesima ketika melihat senyuman yang sangat cerah─secerah mentari pagi─meskipun hari sudah mulai gelap di luar sana.

Jimin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, teringat cerita Taehyung tentang Hoseok-hyung yang terkenal dengan senyumannya. Ia pun semakin yakin ketika membaca nama yang tertera di _name tag_ yang dipakai oleh pekerja tadi. "Ho-hoseok-hyung?"

Si pekerja dengan senyuman berbentuk hati itu sedikit kaget ketika mendengar namanya disebut, namun kembali tersenyum ketika dirinya ingat jika ia sedang mengenakan _name tag_ sehingga itu hal yang wajar jika orang lain mengetahui namanya. "Ya. Itu namaku. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ya, Tuhan! Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, hyung!" Jimin berteriak girang, namun wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi khawatir. "Hyung, apa Tae Tae melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu? Apa dia membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman? Apa dia mengganggu─"

"Hei, hei, tenanglah." Hoseok terkekeh ketika melihat pemuda di depannya berbicara tanpa berhenti sedikit pun. "Dan soal pertanyaanmu tadi, apa Tae Tae yang kau maksud itu umm Kim Taehyung?"

"Ya! Ya! Dia yang aku maksud hyung!" seru Jimin. "Jadi, apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu hyung? Apa dia menyakitimu? Apa di─"

"Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap sahabatku ini, tapi yang jelas dia sudah menciumnya dan aku menganganggap itu sebagai awal yang cukup bagus bagi bocah ingusan sepertinya." ujar seorang pekerja lain yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelah Hoseok dengan seringaian yang tercetak jelas di wajanya.

"Yah! Min Yoongi! Bisakah kau tidak berbicara seperti itu?! Kau membuatku malu!" Hoseok memekik, memukul lengan Yoongi karena merasa malu.

Yoongi mengedikkan kedua bahunya, bersikap seolah tak peduli dengan perkataan Hoseok barusan. "Yah, begini saja ya. Aku peringatkan untuk temanmu atau siapa pun itu yang bernama Tae Tae atau semacamnya. Jika dia berani-berani mempermainkan sahabatku ini, aku tidak peduli ia masih siswa SMA atau bukan, yang pasti aku akan memukulinya habis-habisan." ucap Yoongi dengan nada suara yang mengancam, membuat Jimin bergidik ngeri. "Tapi," ucapnya kembali bersuara, "jika ia bisa membahagiakan sahabatku, aku akan menjamin keselamatan hidupnya bahkan jika ada yang berani mencampuri hubungan mereka, aku yang akan mengurus semuanya. Kau paham?"

Jimin membatu, kemudian mengangguk beberapa kali setelah Hoseok menepuk-nepuk bahunya─mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan sahabat bodohku itu. Dia memang selalu seperti itu. Dan tolong tidak usah terlalu di pikirkan. Toh, aku dan Taehyung tetap akan berteman meskipun kami tidak jadi berkencan."

Jimin menatap Hoseok, memegang kedua bahunya dengan cukup kuat. "Hoseok-hyung, aku mohon jaga Taehyung baik-baik. Dia benar-benar menyukaimu ah tidak, dia menyayangimu. Aku yakin dia serius terhadapmu. Oleh karena itu hari ini aku datang kemari untuk memastikan jika dia tidak melakukan hal yang buruk padamu."

Hoseok kembali merasa terkejut, kemudian dirinya mengelus surai kehitaman milik Jimin. "Tenanglah. Dia tidak melakukan hal yang buruk. Dia anak yang baik, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi aku hanya khawatir padamu, hyung!" teriak Jimin. "Ah, tapi aku rasa semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan soal kencan, kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku yang akan mengurus semuanya. Hyung berikan nomor ponsel dan alamat rumahmu padaku."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

Jimin tersenyum. "Aku akan membuat kencan kalian benar-benar sukses dan aku jamin kalian akan jadian di hari itu juga." ucap Jimin dengan sangat yakin. "Ah, dan ngomong-ngomong namaku Park Jimin. Aku adalah sahabat kecil Taehyung. Salam kenal, Hoseok-hyung."

Hoseok terkekeh, "Baiklah, Jimin-ah. Aku hanya akan memberikan nomor ponselku padamu. Untuk alamat rumah, aku rasa aku tidak perlu memberikannya padamu karena aku akan baik-baik saja. Tidak masalah bukan?"

Jimin terlihat berpikir, kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan setelahnya ia telah mendapatkan nomor Hoseok di ponselnya, membungkuk beberapa kali sebelum meninggalkan toko kue itu. Terlihat berlari seraya menelpon seseorang di seberang sana.

"Kookie, kau harus benar-benar mengurus Tae ya, mengerti?"

Dan kemudian hanya dibalas dengan satu kata iya dari seberang sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, barusan itu Jimin kan?" tanya Taehyung yang saat ini tengah duduk di lantai kamar Jungkook seraya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kecil yang berada tepat di tengah ruangan itu.

Jungkook menatapnya malas, "Iya. Dan tolong lanjutkan latihannya sendiri. Aku ingin pergi keluar sebentar." ucap Jungkook yang langsung mengambil sebuah jaket dan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung.

"Yah! Hei, Jeon Jungkook! Aku yakin kau pasti ingin menemui Jimin si bajingan kecil itu kan?! Hei, cepat kembali kemari, dasar adik kelas sialaaan!" teriakkan Taehyung menggema disana, namun sama sekali tak di indahkan oleh Jungkook yang terlihat telah berlari kecil di jalanan luar rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huahaha, akhirnya selesai juga** _ **chapter**_ **2-nya! Dan Jei sangat berterima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau repot-repot mampir dan meripiu FF tak berfaedah milik Jei ini lol. Dan sebelumnya, Jei juga mau membalas ripiu ripiu dari para** _ **readers**_ **sekaliaaan ^^**

 **hopekies : Ohoho, Tae Tae sudah mulai menyerang hati dari seorang Jung Hoseok! Silahkan ditunggu ya momen jadiannya /?**

 **Hobagijung : Wkwk, bahkan saya sendiri yang bikin ketawa pas baca ulang dialognya Jimin yang salah tanggap itu xD Aduh sini unyel unyel saya aja /? Dan ini udah di lanjut yaaa ~**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Hmm sejak kapan Jikook pacaran? Yah, itu masih misteri /? Bahkan ada kemungkinan Jikook belum pacaran :3 /smirk/ /gak woy/ Haha, doakan saja kencan mereka lancar tanpa adanya halangan yang berarti /eaaak**

 **dhope : Ohoho, dan Jei bahkan sempet gak percaya kalau pada akhirnya bakalan bisa bikin** _ **sequel**_ **ini :"v Aduh awas tuh pas baca ketauan sama bosnya bisa bahaya /gak/ Oya dan ini udah di lanjut yaaa wkwk xD**

 **hope : Cie yang berharap sama saya /bukan woy/ Wkwk Jhopenya masih bobo cantik di** _ **chap**_ **awal, tapi di sini dia udah muncul kok. Semoga memuaskan yaa? :3**

 **Dekon927** **: Yas! Vhope di sini ohoho. Ini sudah di lanjut yaaa ~**

 **Guest : Haha, aduh Jei beneran gak nyangka kalau bakalan ada yang bilang FF Jei manis :"3 Thank you so much /deep bow/ Padahal udah sempet mikir gak bakal ada yang mau baca lol. Ah, dan ini udah di lanjut yaa ~ Selamat menikmati (?)**

 **jiii** **: Aduh iyanih soalnya bikin sequelnya aja sebenernya mendadak banget /krik/ Wah sama nih saya juga malah jadi pengen ngetik FF KookMin jadinya /gak/ Aww, makasih yang udah mau nunggu yaa. Ini udah di lanjut. Semoga paling tidak bisa jadi penyemangat dirimu yang mau ujian disana~ Fighting!**

 **JungHona** **: Ketika duo rusuh masih sok rahasia-rahasiaan biar keren gitu kan ya. Biar ala ala** _ **backstreet**_ **gitu /? Ohoho, awalnya juga mau saya bikin** _ **one shot**_ **, tapi gak tau kenapa kok kayaknya lebih enak kalau di bikin** _ **chapter**_ **gitu. Jadilah rencananya FF ini bakal Jei bagi jadi 3 atau 4** _ **chapter**_ **. Dan ya, yang TOP di sini si Tae Tae ^^**

 **Oke, itu saja dari Jei, sampai bertemu di** _ **chapter**_ **selanjutnyaaa ~ /lambai lambai/**


	3. Their Confession: KookMin

**Disclaimer :**

 **BTS belongs to ARMY, Big Hit, God and their parents**

 **But this story is MINE! :D**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Rate : T (?)**

 **.**

 **Pair : Vhope/TaeSeok slight KookMin and NamSeok**

 **Character(s) : Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), YAOI!**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Be Mine?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _They said, to make him fall in love,_

 _I had to make him laugh._

 _But every time he laughs,_

 _I'm the one who falls in love…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Taehyung bukanlah tipe orang yang rela melakukan suatu hal demi orang lain. Namun Hoseok-hyung adalah pengecualian. Bangun pagi, membersihkan tubuhnya dengan air yang bahkan masih sangat menusuk di tulang, berpakain rapi dan memakai wewangian. Terlihat sangat tampan bahkan ketika waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 07.30 pagi. Ibunya menatapnya heran saat ia menuruni tangga.

"Ini hari libur, Taehyung."

"Aku tahu." jawabnya seraya menarik sebuah kursi di meja makan, mengolesi sepotong roti dengan selai strawberry untuk kemudian ia makan.

"Lalu kenapa kau berpakaian sangat rapi?" tanya Ibunya yang kini telah menatap putranya itu dengan penuh selidik. "Kau bahkan lebih wangi dari biasanya."

Taehyung berdiri, berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil susu. "Aku ada kencan, bu."

Ibunya melotot, mulut sedikit membulat, "Kencan?! Astaga, Kim Taehyung! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ibu?!"

Taehyung masih sibuk meneguk susunya, berhenti meneguknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu, "Umm karena aku lupa?" Taehyung hanya menyengir. "Rencanya akan aku kenalkan pada ibu jika kami sudah jadian."

"Namanya siapa? Apa dia cantik? Dia sekolah dimana?"

Taehyung menyemburkan sedikit susu dari mulutnya, buru-buru mencari tisu untuk membersihkan lelehan putih yang tersisa di sudut bibirnya, "Namanya Jung Hoseok. Umm dia cantik, tapi juga tampan. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya dia manis. Dan dia sudah kuliah. Dia bekerja di toko kue. Dan umm, dia bukan wanita."

Mata sang ibu memicing, "Bukan wanita?"

Taehyung tidak berani menatap sang ibu, menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal sama sekali.

"Yah, kalau dia laki-laki, toh kalian masih bisa mengadopsi anak. Iya, kan?" Nyonya Kim tertawa, menghampiri anaknya untuk mengelus sebelah pipinya. "Ibu tidak marah, oke? Jadi, berkonsentrasilah saat kencan dan bawakan ibu calon menantu yang menggemaskan."

Taehyung tersenyum canggung, memeluk ibunya sebentar untuk berterima kasih, "Aku berangkat dulu."

"Apa tidak kepagian?"

Taehyung tertawa pelan, "Aku akan pergi menemui Jimin dulu, bu. Dia bilang dia akan memberikanku wejangan sebelum kencan dengan Hoseok-hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Taehyung telah sampai di kediaman keluarga Park, berdiri di depan pintu masuk dan menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan dingin. Ia sudah berdiri cukup lama di sana. Memencet bel untuk yang kesekian kalinya namun tidak ada jawaban dari si pemilik rumah. Dan sepertinya memencet bel bukanlah cara yang ampuh.

BRAK

BRAK

"Park Jimin! Cepat buka pintunya!" Taehyung berteriak, menggedor pintu tak berdosa itu beberapa kali.

BRAK

BRAK

"Yah! Jimin aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak segera membukakan pintu. Jadi cepat turun dan buka pintuny─"

CKLEK

"Ini masih pagi hyung. Tolong jangan berteriak. Kau akan mengganggu tetangga."

"─JUNGKOOK?!"

Jungkook reflek menutup kedua telinganya, "Hyung, sudah kubilang jangan berteriak."

Taehyung mendorong pelan tubuh Jungkook, memaksa masuk sebelum dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu. "Mana Jimin?" tanyanya seraya melepas sepasang sepatunya.

"Ah, Jimin-hyung masih tidur di atas. Dan dia sedang tidak bisa berja─"

"Dan kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Taehyung lagi sebelum Jungkook sempat melanjutkan ucapannya.

Jungkook terlihat berpikir, "Umm, menginap?"

Taehyung tertawa, mulai berjalan menuju tangga. "Menginap atau membuat anak hm, Jeon Jungkook?" tanyanya menggoda Jungkook.

"Ya, Tuhan. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau semesum itu, hyung." Jungkook mengomentari, ikut berjalan di belakang Taehyung menuju kamar Jimin yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin kau meniduri Jimin. Iya kan?"

Taehyung berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Jimin, langsung membukanya tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Bangunlah, Park Jimin! Ini adalah hari yang cerah jadi cepat bangun dan sambutlah sahabatmu yang akan berkencan ini!"

Jimin yang saat itu tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sedikit terkejut. Masih menggunakan pakaian tidurnya─kemeja putih kebesaran. Jimin kemudian tertawa canggung.

"Ahaha, ha-hai Taehyung. Aku pikir kau akan datang lebih siang." ucapnya yang segera mencari celana pendek untuk ia pakai.

Melihat hal itu, alis Taehyung terangkat sebelah.

"Jadi…apa aku melewatkan sesuatu di sini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah sejak kapan?"

Kini Taehyung tengah duduk berseberangan dengan Jungkook dan Jimin. Mencoba menginterogasi kedua orang yang pada akhirnya mengaku jika mereka berpacaran.

"Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, hyung." Jungkook bersuara, menggaruk pipinya karena malu.

"Dan kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Bukankah aku ini sahabat kalian?" nada suara Taehyung terdengar seperti anak kecil yang merajuk. Bahkan kini bibirnya telah maju beberapa senti.

Jimin mendengus pelan, ia menatap sahabat bodohnya itu dengan tatapan malas. "Kau tahu, ini bukanlah hal yang penting. Lebih baik kau siapkan dirimu untuk kencanmu nanti, Taehyung."

Taehyung cemberut, "Tapi itu tidak adil. Menyembunyikan hal seperti itu dan aku bahkan tidak menyembunyikan tentang siapa yang aku suka!"

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin kau merasa ditinggalkan bodoh." tutur Jimin. "Aku berencana akan memberitahumu jika kau juga sudah mendapatkan kekasih."

"Itu sebabnya Jimin-hyung sangat bersemangat ketika hyung memberitahu jika sedang jatuh cinta pada Hoseok-hyung." Ungkap Jungkook. "Dia bahkan terlalu sibuk dan mengabaikanku. Maka dari itu semalam aku menghuku─"

Sebelah tangan mendarat di mulut Jungkook. Membekapnya agar berhenti berbicara, "Diamlah Jeon Jungkook."

"Jadi…kalian hanya tidak ingin aku merasa jika aku ini adalah seseorang yang kesepian, yang payah dalam urusan cinta dengan kata lain…jomblo?"

"Tepat sekali." Ucap Jungkook dan Jimin serempak.

"Kau tahu, kalian itu sangat menyebalkan." ucap Taehyung. "Tapi aku mencintai kalian."

PLAK

Pipi Taehyung nyeri. Di tampar setelah kau mengungkapkan rasa cintamu itu sangatlah menyakitkan.

"Dan aku pikir kau hanya mencintai Hoseok-hyung! Dasar kau _playboy_!" Jimin berteriak, namun kemudian di tenangkan oleh Jungkook.

"Maafkan dia hyung. Dia belum sepenuhnya sadar, jadi otak Jimin-hyung belum dapat bekerja dengan baik."

"Yah! Kau bilang apa Jungkook?!"

Taehyung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba untuk berpikiran wajar tentang sahabatnya yang sangat hobi menampar wajahnya.

Kemudian dirinya tiba-tiba merasakan adanya getaran pada saku celananya, menandakan jika baru saja ada pesan yang masuk. Dengan segera Taehyung melihat ponselnya, tersenyum ketika melihat nama Hoseokkie tertera di layar.

 _Taehyung-ah, maafkan aku jika menganggumu pagi-pagi begini. Tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahu jika sepertinya kita harus membatalkan kencan kita hari ini. Tidak apa-apa kan? Ada urusan mendadak yang harus aku selesaikan hari ini._

 _Ah, tapi tenang saja. Aku akan menggantinya lain kali. Bagaimana kalau minggu depan? Kau bisa?_

Dan detik itu, Taehyung merasa ingin menangis dipelukan ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di lain pihak, Hoseok saat itu tengah duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di apartemen sederhana miliknya. Menatap seorang pria lain yang saat itu duduk tepat di sebelah kirinya.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau pagi-pagi datang ke sini, Namjoon-ah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, pertama-tama Jei mau minta maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang OTL /sujud/**

 **Dan yang kedua, di chap ini Jei focus ke hubungan Kookmin yang berakhir gaje lol.**

 **Dan selanjutnya, FF ini sepertinya akan bertambah panjang. Mungkin jadi 5 chapter? ^^"**

 **Dan terakhir, terima kasih untuk para _readers_ yang sudah mau meninggalkan reviewnya. Review kalian sangat berarti untuk keberlanjutan cerita ini xD /hus**

 **Dan doakan saja UAS Jei berjalan lancar dan hasilnya memuaskan, supaya FF ini bisa cepat Jei selesaikan :")**

 **Sekian dari Jei,**

 **HAPPY READING!**


	4. Who Is He?

**Disclaimer :**

 **BTS belongs to ARMY, Big Hit, God and their parents**

 **But this story is MINE! :D**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Rate : T (?)**

 **.**

 **Pair : Vhope/TaeSeok slight KookMin and NamSeok**

 **Character(s) : Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), YAOI!**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Be Mine?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _The heart wants what it wants._

 _There's no logic to these things._

 _You meet someone and you fall in love and that's it._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

Hari itu, Hoseok yang biasanya baru akan terbangun jika dibangunkan oleh alarm, telah terbangun mendahului si alarm yang baru akan berbunyi kurang lebih satu jam ke depan.

Hoseok pun mendudukkan dirinya. Kemudian menggosok sebelah matanya seraya menguap beberapa kali sebelum menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Berjalan dengan mata setengah tertutup menuju kamar mandi untuk segera menghilangkan rasa kantuknya dengan mencuci muka─dan mandi tentunya.

Sebenarnya dirinya bisa saja kembali tidur, mengingat hari ini adalah hari Minggu, dan ia tidak bekerja hari ini. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan tidurnya karena teringat akan janji kencannya dengan Taehyung.

Hoseok tersenyum ketika membayangkan hal apa saja yang kira-kira akan terjadi saat ia akan berkencan dengan Taehyung hari ini. Dan ia pun tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, ditemani guyuran _shower_ yang kini telah membasahi keseluruhan tubuh putih susu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok saat ini sedang berdiri di depan lemari baju dengan handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya. Berkacak pinggang seraya memandangi tiap kaos serta kemeja yang tersusun rapi di dalamnya. "Dan sekarang aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku kenakan," ucapnya dengan bibir yang sedikit maju beberapa senti.

Dirinya cukup lama mematung disana. Sesekali membolak-balik kemeja maupun kaos miliknya-mencoba memutuskan mana pakaian yang cocok dan tidak terlalu berlebihan di kencan pertamanya ini. "Aku rasa ini tidaklah buruk," ujarnya seraya mengambil kaos berlengan pendek berwarna hitam dengan tulisan _Youth_ pada bagian depan. Segera mengenakannya untuk dipasangkan dengan _jeans_ hitam yang kini dengan sempurna membalut kaki jenjangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang baru pukul 8 pagi dan Hoseok telah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Bersenandung kecil seraya mencuci peralatan makan yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menyajikan sarapannya─pancake dan susu cokelat hangat─yang kemudian ia letakkan kembali di lemari penyimpanan.

Baru saja dirinya hendak mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi Taehyung, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

TOK

TOK

"Hoseok-ah! Apa kau ada di rumah?!" teriakan itu terdengar dari luar. "Hoseok-ah! Tolong buka pintunya!"

Hoseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Berusaha menebak siapa kira-kira orang yang datang ke apartemennya pagi-pagi begini.

"Ya! Sebentar akan aku bukakan!" Hoseok berjalan agak cepat, mengintip dari lubang kecil yang ada di pintu depan rumahnya dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat siapa orang yang berdiri di balik pintu itu.

CKLEK

"Masuklah, Namjoon-ah.."

Pria berlesung pipi itu tersenyum ketika Hoseok membukakan pintu untuknya. "Terima kasih, Hoseok-ah," ucapnya ketika sudah berada di dalam apartemen Hoseok. Hoseok pun segera menutup pintunya kembali, mempersilahkan Namjoon untuk langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Hoseok aku…"

Hoseok mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Sebentar Namjoon," ucapnya.

Namjoon menurut. Namun dirinya menatap Hoseok tak sabaran ketika Hoseok terlihat sedang mengetik sebuah pesan di ponselnya.

"Hoseok, tolong dengarkan ak-"

"Sebentar Kim Namjoon. Aku sedang memberitahu kenalanku jika aku tidak bisa pergi dengannya hari ini."

Namjoon mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kau sudah ada janji?"

"Yah, sebenarnya aku ada kencan," akunya. "Tapi aku baru saja membatalkannya karena aku tahu jika kau datang ke sini, itu berarti kau sedang butuh bantuanku dan kau pasti akan tetap memaksaku pergi entah aku setuju atau tidak," lanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Hoseok menggeleng. "Tidak masalah. Kau itu sahabatku, jadi tentu saja aku akan membantumu." Hoseok tersenyum. "Jadi, ada perlu apa kau pagi-pagi datang ke sini, Namjoon-ah?"

Namjoon menghela napasnya, menatap lurus kearah Hoseok setelahnya. "Tolong bantu aku Hoseok. Apa pun yang terjadi kau harus membantuku."

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya, tanda jika ia tidak mengerti arah dari pembicaraan ini.

"Kau tidak membunuh seseorang kan?"

Namjoon terbelalak, kemudian ia berteriak. "Yah! Mana mungkin aku melakukannya!"

"Aku kan hanya memastikan saja," balas Hoseok. "Jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu Tuan Kim?"

Namjoon mengelus tengkuknya. " _Well_ , hari ini kau harus menemaniku pergi ke café."

Hoseok menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Itu saja?"

Namjoon terlihat sedikit berpikir. Kemudian dirinya kembali bicara. "Dan kau haruslah berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku, Hoseok."

Dan detik itu, Hoseok merasa jika Namjoon sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA KIM NAMJOON?!" Hoseok berteriak histeris. Kini kedua tangannya tengah menarik kerah kemeja milik Namjoon, membuat Namjoon menjadi sedikit tercekik.

"..hh-k-kumohon dengarkan dulu penjelasanku…" Namjoon berusaha melepaskan tangan Hoseok dari kemejanya dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Hoseok-yang sebenernya jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya.

Hoseok pun melepaskannya, menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan kesal. "Kalau begitu cepat jelaskan!"

Namjoon terlihat memijit pelipisnya pelan sebelum berbicara pada Hoseok. "Jadi begini," ucapnya memulai pembicaraan. "Sebenarnya ada seorang wanita yang menyukaiku. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengajakku kencan di hari Minggu ini. Tapi aku menolaknya dan mengatakan jika aku sudah ada janji. Janji denganmu."

Hoseok mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kemudian ia memaksaku untuk membatalkannya. Karena menurutnya janji dengan teman pria itu tidaklah penting. Dan ia berkata jika diriku seharusnya lebih mementingkan ajakan dari seorang wanita." Namjoon menjelaskan dengan sangat serius.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya! Maka dari itu aku mencari cara lain agar dapat membuatnya menyerah. Dan pada akhirnya aku berkata jika kau bukan sekedar teman, tapi kau adalah kekasihku! Lalu dia semakin bertambah marah dan berkata jika aku berbohong! Dia bahkan menyuruhku untuk membuktikan padanya dan membawamu bersamaku hari ini! Ya Tuhan, Hoseok kau harus membantuku menjauhkan wanita mengerikan itu dariku!" Namjoon berteriak frustasi, mengguncang-guncang kedua bahu Hoseok yang saat ini terlihat menyesal telah mengenal Namjoon dalam hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namjoon-ah," panggil Hoseok. "Kau tahu, aku yang sekarang ini akan terlihat seperti seorang _playboy_ jika Taehyung melihatku pergi denganmu." Hoseok berjalan di samping Namjoon, menatap sinis pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Taehyung? Siapa dia? Teman satu jurusanmu?" Namjoon bertanya. Namun pandangannya terarah pada ponselnya, terlihat sedang membaca sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Bukan. Dia orang yang mengajakku kencan hari ini. Dia bahkan yang lebih dulu mengajakku kencan daripada dirimu, dan aku malah pergi denganmu. Ya Tuhan, tolong ampuni aku," ucap Hoseok seraya menghela napasnya.

Namjoon melirik kearah Hoseok ketika mendengarnya helaan napasnya, mengelus punggung Hoseok yang tanpa Namjoon sadari berukuran lebih kecil dan itu terlihat menggemaskan di mata Namjoon. "Kau tahu, mungkin dia akan mengerti. Kau melakukan ini hanya untuk membantu sahabatmu. Tidak lebih."

Hoseok balas melirik pada Namjoon, menekuk bibirnya karena masih merasa kesal. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Namjoon."

"Tapi kau menyayangiku Hoseok-ah," ucap Namjoon di iringi suara tawa pria bersuara _baritone_ itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Hoseok tengah duduk di sebuah cafe. Dan tepat di depannya terdapat pria lain─Namjoon, yang tengah tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang masih saja berwajah masam. Alis menukik, mulut menekuk. Sungguh lucu. Namjoon menyukainya.

"Hoseok-ah, jangan berwajah begitu. Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa aku paksa untuk pergi denganku?"

Hoseok memelototi Namjoon. "Biasanya kita pergi sebagai teman, bukannya kekasih."

"Ini hanya pura-pura. Kau tidak akan dirugikan."

"Bagaimana kalau wanita itu menyebarkannya ke seluruh kampus? Bisa tamat riwayatku, Tuan Kim yang terhormat," ucap Hoseok penuh penekanan, terutama pada kata terhormat. "Lalu, kenapa harus aku? Kau kan bisa saja menjadikan pria lain sebagai kekasih jadi-jadianmu itu!"

"Mereka kan sudah tahu jika kau _gay_. Sedangkan aku biseksual. Jadi aku rasa ini tidak akan menjadi suatu masalah besar." Namjoon membalasnya dengan santai, sibuk meminum kopi yang baru saja datang di tengah obrolan mereka. "Dan kenapa aku memilihmu, aku rasa karena kita sudah saling kenal. Jadi tidak akan canggung dengan satu sama lainnya sekalipun kita harus beradegan mesra," ujarnya terkekeh.

Hoseok memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Mereka memang sudah tahu jika aku _gay_. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada pria bermarga Kim yang saat ini sedang duduk di hadapanku," kata Hoseok dengan nada sarkatis. "Tapi kau lupa satu hal. Kau itu pangeran bagi mereka dan aku hanya pria yang biasa saja. Juga kau lupa jika ketika di kampus kau dan aku tidak pernah terlihat bersama. Aku selalu bersama dengan Yoongi, sedangkan dirimu dengan Jackson dan anak-anak lain yang namanya aku bahkan tidak tertarik untuk mengingatnya," ucap Hoseok. "Dan alasan yang cukup bagus tapi jangan harap aku mau bermesraan denganmu," lanjutnya dengan wajah yang semakin ditekuk.

Namjoon menghela napas. "Ralat Hoseok. Dulu kita pernah terlihat bersama," ucapnya pelan. "Kau yang sengaja menjauh dariku. Kita telah berteman sejak kecil, Hoseok. Dan kau menjauhiku begitu saja ketika semester 3 dimulai."

"Itu karena kita beda fakultas. Itu saja."

"Kau sengaja menjauh Hoseok. Sejak berita kalau dirimu _gay_ menyebar kau langsung menjauhik─"

"Tidak, Namjoon. Kau salah." Hoseok membuang muka, malas menanggapi perkataan Namjoon.

"Baik, baik. Ini salahku. Kita beda fakultas dan jadi sulit bertemu," ucap Namjoon mengalah pada akhirnya. "Tapi aku mohon kau mau membantuku kali ini. Aku janji kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya, aku harap begitu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyung-ah, berhentilah cemberut begitu. Kau akan cepat tua kalau berwajah seperti itu terus!" ucap Jimin mencoba membuat sahabatnya yang sedang ngambek karena batal kencan dengan Hoseok-hyungnya.

"Diamlah Jimin." Taehyung merengut, berjalan cepat mendahului Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Oh, ayolah hyung. Setidaknya kau bisa berkencan dengan kami," hibur Jungkook yang saat itu tengah menenteng sebuah _paper bag_ berisi minuman dan beberapa makanan ringan.

"Aku ingin berkencan dengan Hoseok-hyung, bukan dengan kalian. Dan aku hanya akan terlihat seperti orang ketiga jika bersama kalian," ucap Taehyung makin bersungut-sungut.

"Bersabarlah, Tae. Kau hanya harus menunggu seminggu lagi bukan?"

Taehyung mendengus sebal, masih terus berjalan berjauhan dengan Jimin dan Jungkook. "Seminggu itu waktu yang cukup lama," balas Taehyung. "Lagipula apa yang membuat Hoseok-hyung membatalkan kencannya? Padahal aku pikir ia bukan orang yang seperti it-" ucapan Taehyung terpotong. Kakinya bergerak dengan sendirinya─berlari dengan sangat cepat. Menerobos masuk begitu saja ke sebuah café ketika melihat sosok yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

Hoseok-hyungnya.

"Hyung..." nafasnya memburu, lidahnya kelu. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Haruskah ia menyapanya? Tidak. Ia tidak harus melakukannya. Terlebih ketika Taehyung sadar jika Hoseok-hyung tidak sedang sendirian.

"...kau membatalkan kencan denganku, untuk pergi kencan dengan pria ini?!" Taehyung melirik sinis kearah Namjoon. Namun Namjoon pura-pura tidak melihatnya, asik meminum kopinya yang tersisa setengah cangkir.

Hoseok reflek berdiri. Mencoba menjelaskan kepada Taehyung. "Taehyung, maafkan aku tapi dia ini-"

"Lebih penting dariku?" Taehyung menatap Hoseok kali ini. Menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia marah, tetapi ia juga merasa sedih.

"Taehyung, bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku.."

"Seokkie," panggil Namjoon pada akhirnya. "Biar aku saja yang bicara." Namjoon memegang pundak Taehyung, mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di sebelah Hoseok.

Hoseok menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan berterima kasih. Ia merasa tertolong karena Namjoon akhirnya mau menjelaskannya pada Taehyung. Yah, Namjoon memanglah baik. Hoseok tahu itu.

"Kau yang bernama Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ya. Dan kau siapa?"

Namjoon tersenyum jahil, melirik pada Hoseok sekilas sebelum menjawab. "Aku Kim Namjoon. Kekasih Hoseok."

Hoseok terbatuk. Ia menarik kata-katanya barusan jika Namjoon adalah pria yang baik. Dirinya bahkan merasa ingin membunuh Namjoon yang saat itu tengah menahan tawanya karena melihat ekspresi wajah Taehyung.

Menggoda orang lain adalah hobi Namjoon. Dan kini Taehyung adalah korbannya.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu salam kenal. Aku Kim Taehyung. Calon suami Hoseok-hyung," balas Taehyung tak mau kalah seraya tersenyum.

Oh, tidak. Hoseok berani bersumpah, jika Taehyung terlihat sangat mengerikan meskipun ia sedang tersenyum kala itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halooo! Akhirnya Jei bisa update juga setelah sekian lama :"**

 **Maafkan Jei yang telah membuat kalian menunggu ^^" (emang ada yang nungguin dirimu Jei?) Dan maafkan juga karena nampaknya FF ini akan bertambah makin panjang (?) Tapi semoga saja bisa terselesaikan di chapter depan! Dan doakan saja semoga chapter terakhir bisa Jei upload secepatnya ^^**

 **Last, terima kasih untuk para reader(s) yang sudah mau berbaik hati meninggalkan review untuk Jei meskipun Jei tahu FF ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review indah kalian lagi agar bisa Jei jadikan sebagai masukan.**

 **Sekian dari Jei,**

 **See you on the next chapter!**


	5. I Really Do Adore You, Hyung

**Disclaimer :**

 **BTS belongs to ARMY, Big Hit, God and their parents**

 **But this story is MINE! :D**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Rate : T (?)**

 **.**

 **Pair : Vhope/TaeSeok slight KookMin and NamSeok**

 **Character(s) : Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), YAOI!**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Be Mine?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You fall in love with the little things about someone,_

 _like the sound of their laughter,_

 _and the way their smile forms…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Keadaan meja bernomor 7 itu terasa sangat canggung. Terlihat tiga orang pria sedang duduk di sana. Salah satu dari pria itu sedang tersenyum pada pria berlesung pipi di hadapannya, yang kala itu juga tersenyum kepadanya. Sedangkan pria yang satunya sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Tak ingin terlibat dalam lelucon gila pria berlesung pipi bernama Namjoon itu.

Ia harus menghentikan lelucon gila ini.

"Taehyung-ah," panggil Hoseok dengan suara pelan.

Taehyung yang dipanggil pun menoleh, masih tersenyum seperti tadi dan itu sungguh menyeramkan─bibirnya memang tersenyum namun tidak dengan matanya.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?"

"A-anu, sebenarnya aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Namjoon," ucap Hoseok sedikit gugup.

"Oh, benarkah hyung? Kau bahkan berbohong padaku tentang kencan kita. Kau membatalkannya begitu saja dan ternyata malah pergi berkencan dengan orang lain." ucap Taehyung kesal. "Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku percaya? Dia bahkan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasihmu hyung."

Mata Hoseok terbelalak. Ia cukup kaget mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Dirinya benar-benar ingin memukul wajah Namjoon saat itu.

"Taehyung, kami tidak sedang berkencan! Aku..aku hanya membantunya! Ya, itu saja!" jelas Hoseok pada Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali menatap Namjoon. "Apa yang dikatakannya benar?"

Lesung pipi di wajah Namjoon menhilang bersamaan dengan seyumannya. "Aku dan Hoseok sudah berkencan selama lebih dari 10 tahun," ucapnya. "Orang tua kami juga sudah saling kenal. Benar kan, Seokkie?" tanya Namjoon seraya melirik kearah Hoseok.

Kedua mata Hoseok melebar. Ia tak percaya jika Namjoon akan meneruskan lelucon gilanya ini. "Namjoon! Bisakah kau hentikan ini semua?!"

Namjoon tak bergeming. Ia kemudian kembali menatap Taehyung. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, jika Hoseok menerima ajakan kencanmu, itu mungkin hanya karena ia kasihan padamu."

Taehyung seketika berdiri dari kursinya, menarik kerah kemeja yang Namjoon gunakan. "Hoseok-hyung bukanlah orang seperti itu. Dia orang yang jujur dan dia itu baik! Hoseok-hyung itu malaikatku!"

Namjoon hampir saja tertawa, dia tidak boleh menggagalkan aktingnya. "Tapi nyatanya di berbohong kan?"

Cengkraman di kerah Namjoon melonggar, ucapan Namjoon ada benarnya.

"Aku..." Taehyung bingung harus menjawab apa. "...aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Aku akan merebut Hoseok-hyung darimu!" Kali ini cengkraman itu kembali menguat. Dan detik itu, suara tawa Namjoon pun terdengar di seluruh cafe.

"Ya ampun, Seokkie! Dimana kau menemukan bocah ini?! Dia benar-benar luar biasa!"

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat. "Hah?"

"Hei, Taehyung-ah, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu? Namjoon hanya bercanda tadi." Kali ini Hoseok yang berbicara.

"Tapi dia.."

"Lepaskan saja," ucap Hoseok lagi.

Taehyung pun melepaskan cengkramannya, kembali duduk di kursinya seperti semula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana sempat hening selama beberapa saat. Dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu. "Jadi...apa maksudnya bercanda hyung?"

Hoseok kembali menghela napasnya, entah sudah yang keberapa kali hari ini. "Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Namjoon hanya sedang menggodamu."

"Menggodaku?" tanya Taehyung tak mengerti.

"Ya. Aku hanya bercanda soal hubunganku dengan Seokkie," tutur Namjoon. "Tapi aku tidak berbohong soal diriku sudah berkencan selama lebih dari 10 tahun dengannya dan mengenal orang tuanya."

Emosi Taehyung kembali naik. Ia kemudian menatap Hoseok yang saat ini sedang memijit keningnya. "Hyung! Apa itu benar?!"

"Kau tahu, dia itu sahabat kecilku. Dulu kami tinggal bersebelahan. Waktu itu dia baru pindah dari Ilsan saat umurnya 5 tahun. Karena seumuran, kami jadi dekat. Kami bahkan selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama," jelas Hoseok. "Dan sekarang kami juga masih berkuliah di tempat yang sama. Hanya saja kami berbeda fakultas."

"Dan Seokkie malah berteman dengan Yoongi lalu melupakanku."

"Diamlah, Namjoon."

Taehyung manggut-manggut. Mulai paham tentang hubungan Hoseok-hyungnya dengan pria menyebalkan di hadapannya itu. "Lalu...apa maksudnya dengan berkencan lebih dari 10 tahun? Dia mantan kekasihmu hyung?"

Hoseok menggeleng frustasi. "Tentu saja bukan! Sejak kecil kami memang sering pergi bersama. Entah pergi ke toko mainan, toko buku atau taman bermain. Dan Namjoon secara sepihak menganggap itu sebagai kencan."

Taehyung mengangguk paham. Rupanya berkencan yang dimaksud adalah pergi bersama, bukan berkencan yang artinya berpacaran.

"Tapi, kenapa hari ini kau pergi dengannya hyung? Bukankah kau harusnya pergi denganku?" Taehyung kembali ngambek, memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

Kini giliran Namjoon yang bicara. "Seperti yang Hoseok katakan tadi, dia di sini untuk membantuku."

"Membantumu?"

Namjoon mengangguk. Kemudian menceritakan tentang alasan yang sebenarnya pada Taehyung. Namun mendapat amukan dari Taehyung ketika Namjoon berkata jika ia harus meminjam Hoseok untuk beradegan mesra dengannya nanti.

"Ayolah Taehyung-ah ~" Namjoon merengek seperti bayi.

Taehyung melihat kearah Hoseok dan Namjoon secara bergantian sebelum pada akhirnya ia menghembuskan napasnya.

"Baiklah," ucapnya pada akhirnya. "Tapi aku juga akan tetap ada di sini," ucapnya menambahkan.

Namjoon kembali tertawa. Bagaimana bisa seorang siswa SMA seperti Taehyung yang memiliki wajah tampan dan fisik yang sempurna; terlihat seperti tokoh animasi yang hidup di dunia nyata─Namjoon bahkan berani bertaruh jika Taehyung termasuk anak yang populer di sekolahnya─tertarik pada seorang Jung Hoseok? Pria yang berpenampilan biasa-biasa saja. Tidak, tidak, Namjoon bukannya menjelek-jelekkan Hoseok, Hoseok itu manis─baginya. Tapi tidak semua orang sependapat dengannya. Hanya orang yang telah lama kenal dengannya yang biasanya akan berpendapat jika Hoseok itu manis dan seseorang dengan pribadi yang menyenangkan. Terlebih Hoseok itu pria kalau Namjoon boleh mengingatkan. Jadi ini adalah hal yang cukup mengejutkan menurut Namjoon.

"Tidak masalah bagiku," angguk Namjoon setuju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook dan Jimin sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada tepat di seberang cafe tempat Taehyung berada sekarang. Memakan keripik kentang yang sempat mereka beli saat mampir ke mini market di ujung jalan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini Hoseok-hyung selalu dikelilingi oleh banyak pria tampan," komentar Jimin yang sibuk mengunyah keripiknya.

"Banyak pria tampan?"

"Ya." Angguk Jimin. "Di tokonya bekerja ada Yoongi-hyung dan Seokjin-hyung. Mereka benar-benar terlihat mempesona kau tahu," jelas Jimin. "Dan sekarang Hoseok-hyung duduk di cafe dengan dua orang pria tampan lainnya. Si bodoh Taehyung dan pria yang aku tak tahu siapa namanya tapi memiliki lesung pipi yang menawan."

Jungkook sontak menatap tajam kearah Jimin. "Aku juga tidak kalah menawan hyung!"

Mata Jimin berkedip beberapa kali. Kemudian ia tertawa dengan sangat keras hingga membuatnya perutnya sedikit sakit. "Ya ampun! Kau cemburu padanya Jungkookie?!"

Jungkook merengut, membuang muka untuk menutupi fakta jika ia memang cemburu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya meyampaikan pendapat kalau aku memang lebih menawan darinya," ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Jimin tersenyum kecil ketika mendengarnya. Mengelus kepala kekasihnya itu dengan penuh sayang. "Tentu, Jungkook-ah. Kau lebih menawan dari pria manapun. Kau memiliki daya tarikmu sendiri. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku memilihmu," ucap Jimin lembut yang membuat Jungkook tersipu.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu malu hyung. Kita bahkan sedang ada di tempat umum dan kau mengatakan hal seperti itu," balas Jungkook agak ketus yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Aww~ tidak perlu malu begitu Jungkookie!" Goda Jimin seraya memeluk lengan Jungkook dan mengusap-usapkan pipinya di sana. "Aku hanya mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu kan?" bisik Jimin.

Jungkook yang mendengarnya mau tidak mau melirik pada Jimin yang saat ini tengah menengadahkan kepalanya kearah Jungkook.

'Benar-benar imut,' batin Jungkook.

"Ya, Minnie-hyung..." Dan hanya kata itu yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Tak berniat untuk mengatakan hal lainnya. Cukup kata itu dan Jungkook yakin jika Jimin-hyungnya akan mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Pertanda jika orang yang ditunggu oleh Namjoon dan Hoseok─juga Taehyung─sebentar lagi akan datang. Wanita gila bernama Lee Minjee.

"Oi Namjoon-hyung," panggil Taehyung yang kini telah berpindah posisi duduk-saat ini ia duduk di sebelah Namjoon.

"Hm?" respon Namjoon yang kini sibuk bermain _game_ di ponselnya.

"Lee Minjee-nuna yang kau sebutkan ini, seperti apa orangnya?"

Namjoon terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Dia cukup tinggi untuk ukuran wanita. Mungkin sekitar 176 cm? Aku tidak terlalu yakin. Rambutnya pendek sebahu dan di cat merah. Dia selalu menggunakan rok mini kemana pun dia pergi," jelas Namjoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel. "Oya, aku hampir lupa. Dia juga biasanya selalu mengenakan baju yang luar biasa ketatnya."

"Ah. Berarti benar itu orangnya," ujar Taehyung menunjuk salah seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan kearah meja mereka.

Hoseok lantas menoleh mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Taehyung; memastikan apa orang yang mereka tunggu benar-benar sudah datang. Dan rasanya jantung Hoseok nyaris copot ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan Lee Minjee.

"Namjoon-oppa~" Suara manja itu membuat Namjoon harus mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya. Menatap Minjee yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ah. Hai, Minjee," sapanya.

Minjee tersenyum, ia kemudian dengan seenaknya mendorong Hoseok agar ia dapat duduk berhadapan dengan Namjoon. Yang sontak saja membuat Taehyung dan Namjoon kesal. Namun Hoseok segera menatap mereka seolah berkata jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Jangan mendorongnya, Minjee. Dia kekasihku. Kau lupa?" Namjoon segera menatap Minjee dengan tajam. Ah, dan jangan lupakan Taehyung yang nyaris menyiramkan air di gelas yang saat ini tengah ia genggam dengan sangat kuat─ia mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Berbohong itu tidak baik, oppa!" Minjee menjerit kesal, mendudukkan bokongnya─yang ia pikir─montok itu.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku dan Hoseok memang berpacaran," ucap Namjoon mantab.

Minjee yang mendengarnya pun memajukan bibirnya kesal. Menatap sinis pada Hoseok yang saat ini hanya tertunduk.

"Jung Hoseok!" Panggil Minjee tiba-tiba. Hoseok pun mau tidak mau menoleh dengan sedikit takut.

"A-ada apa Minjee-ah?" Ia berusaha tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Hmm..." Minjee memperhatikan Hoseok dari ujung kepala hingga kakinya, mencoba menilai penampilannya. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat ia kembali menatap Namjoon. "Oppa! Kenapa bisa kau menjadi kekasih orang sepertinya?! Ia bahkan tidak lebih baik dari pria-pria melambai di luar sana! Dia tidaklah cantik sepertiku, jadi tidak seharusnya oppa bersama dengannya!"

Namjoom hanya menghela napasnya. "Minjee-ah, kau tidak selalu harus jatuh cinta pada orang yang cantik atau tampan. Jika hatiku memang memilih Hoseok, maka aku tidak akan ambil pusing jika orang lain menganggap kami bukan pasangan yang serasi."

Bibir Minjee mengerucut. Begitu pula dengan Taehyung. Telinganya panas mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

'Namjoon-hyung sialan,' batinnya kesal.

"Tapi dia jelek oppa! Tidak bisakah kau melihat wajahnya?! Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa oppa berpacaran dengan orang yang jelek dan bahkan seorang pria! Oppa, sadarlah! Dia itu hom-"

BYUUUR

"Hyaaah!" Jeritan yang memekikan telinga itu terdengar, membuat semua mata tertuju pada meja yang di duduki oleh tiga pria dan seorang wanita itu. "A-apa-apan kau?! Berani-beraniny-" ucapan wanita itu terpotong ketika melihat wajah pelaku penyiraman barusan. Terbius oleh pesona dari Kim Taehyung.

"Biar aku beritahu kenapa Namjoon-hyung dan bahkan pria lain bersedia menjadi kekasih Hoseok-hyung," ucap Taehyung yang kini berdiri dari tempat duduknya tadi. "Hoseok-hyung itu manis, terlebih saat ia tersenyum. Dia jujur dan baik pada siapa saja. Dia juga tidak memakai _make up_ tebal sepertimu. Tidak menggunakan baju yang ketat sepertimu," ucap Taehyung tanpa memberikan kesempatan Minjee untuk berbicara. "Dan yang terpenting adalah Hoseok-hyung tidak memerlukan dada dan bokong palsu sepertimu untuk terlihat menawan. Yang jelas saja kau berada di tingkatan yang berbeda dengan Hoseok-hyung."

Sontak saja wajah Minjee memerah, entah karena marah, menahan malu atau mungkin keduanya. Ia kemudian ikut berdiri, menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Taehyung seraya berteriak, "Memangnya kau siapa?! Membela Jung Hoseok sampai seperti itu!"

Taehyung tersenyum. Senyum merendahkan. "Aku calon suami Hoseok-hyung. Dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa tinggal diam mendengarmu berkata seperti itu kepada calon istriku," ucapnya dengan wajah bangga.

Alis Minjee bertautan. "Hah?! Namjoon-oppa!" Kini ia beralih pada Namjoon. "Apa maksudnya ini?! Kau dan dia..."

Namjoon nyaris tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Minjee, melirik kearah Taehyung sekilas. "Seperti yang kau dengar barusan. Aku dan pria di sebelahku adalah kekasih Hoseok sekaligus calon suaminya dan kami tidak sedang bemain-main. Kami mencintainya."

Wajah Minjee terlihat semakin mengerikan─jangan lupakan _make up_ dan rambutnya yang menjadi berantakan akibat perbuatan Taehyung sebelumnya. Minjee kemudian melirik pada Hoseok dan berteriak padanya. "DASAR KAU GILA! PRIA TAK PUNYA MALU! BAGAIMANA BISA NAMJOON-OPPA LEBIH MEMILIHMU KETIMBANG DIRIKU?! ARGGH HOMO SIALAN! MENJIJIKKAN! BAJINGA-"

CTIK

Satu sentilan mendarat di dahi Minjee. Membuatnya sedikit terkejut, terlebih ketika ia tahu siapa yang barusan melakukannya. "N-namjoon-oppa..."

"Pergilah Minjee. Kau sudah tahu jika aku mencintai Hoseok. Jadi tolong jauhi aku," ucapnya dengan wajah serius.

Bibir Minjee bergetar, ia menangis.

"A-aku..aku hanya menginginkan Namjoon-oppa..."

Ah, ini tidak benar. Hoseok tidak suka melihat wanita menangis.

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja? I-ini tisu untukm-"

PLAK

Tangan putih itu ditepis begitu saja. Terlihat memerah setelahnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Kau tidak waras! Kalian semua gila! Aku pergi dari sini!" Ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan café itu. Nampak menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ketika ia berjalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoseok, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hoseok hanya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum pada Namjoon dan Taehyung. "Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

Namjoon menatap Hoseok cukup lama, ia khawatir padanya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Minjee akan mengatakan hal yang cukup sensitif seperti tadi.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah menyeretmu dalam masalah ini Hoseok," ucapnya menyesal. "Tapi aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan Minjee. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji," ujarnya seraya mengelus kepala Hoseok.

"Hyung,"

Namjoon menoleh pada Taehyung. "Ada apa?"

"Seharusnya kau bilang saja jika kau tidak menyukai wanita itu. Kau katakan semua yang tidak kau suka darinya agar ia mengerti kenapa kau tidak menyukainya. Rencanamu ini hanya akan mempersulit Hoseok-hyung."

Namjoon menghela napasnya cukup dalam. Taehyung benar. Ia tidak seharusnya melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini.

"Taehyung-ah.."

"Hm?"

Namjoon berdiri, terlihat akan meninggalkan café itu. "Terima kasih," ucapnya. "Dan maafkan aku karena telah merusak kencanmu," lanjutnya seraya sedikit membungkuk pada Taehyung.

"O-oi! Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, hyung!" Taehyung jadi panik sendiri ketika melihat Namjoon membungkuk padanya. Sejak kapan pembicaraan ini menjadi serius?

"Aku titip Hoseok padamu. Aku akan mengejar Minjee dan menyelesaikan semuanya," ucapnya. "Jaga dia, calon suami," goda Namjoon yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dan Hoseok di café.

"Eh?" Taehyung melongo. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya dapat menatap punggung sahabatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Apa-apaan dia barusan?

Namun Hoseok hanya tertawa setelahnya. Sahabatnya itu memang bodoh. Terlalu bodoh bahkan.

"Hei, Taehyung-ah," panggil Hoseok lembut. "Apa menurutmu sudah terlambat untuk memulai kencan kita sekarang?"

Dan Taehyung bersumpah ia akan benar-benar menangis─bahagia─di pangkuan ibunya sepulang berkencan dengan Hoseok-hyungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoshaaa! Akhirnya tinggal 1 _chapter_ lagi dan selesailah sudah cerita tentang duo rusuh ini lol xD Jadi bersabarlah yang mau ngeliat TaeTae mesra-mesraan sama Hoseok-hyungnyaa. Dan doakan saja semoga dapat Jei selesaikan secepatnya :"**

 ** _Anyway_ , terima kasih banyak pada para _reader_ (s) yang masih setia menunggu FF abal Jei ini / _deep bow_ /**

 **Dan untuk itu, Jei janji akan menamatkan FF ini untuk kalian ^^**

 **Sekian dari Jei,**

 **See you on the next chapter!**


	6. My Happiness

**Disclaimer :**

 **BTS belongs to ARMY, Big Hit, God and their parents**

 **But this story is MINE! :D**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Rate : T (?)**

 **.**

 **Pair : Vhope/TaeSeok slight KookMin and NamSeok**

 **Character(s) : Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), YAOI!**

.

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Be** **Mine?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _It's not being in LOVE that makes me happy._

 _It's being in love with YOU that makes me happy..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter**_ _**6**_

Tiap orang memiliki pandangan yang berbeda akan perwujudan dari kebahagiaan. Bagi sebagian wanita, kebahagiaan itu ialah ketika kau dapat memakan makanan kesukaanmu tanpa harus takut mengalami penambahan lemak di bagian tertentu pada tubuhmu. Atau bahagia itu ketika dirimu mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang sesuai dengan tipe idamanmu. Sedangkan bagi sebagian lelaki, bahagia itu ketika kau berhasil menjadi orang yang sukses─menjadi seorang jutawan yang populer dikalangan wanita, berhasil membeli kendaraan impian dan masih banyak lagi. Namun, pada dasarnya kebahagiaan itu relatif, tergantung dari sudut mana kau melihatnya, karena bagi Taehyung bahagia itu sederhana;berjalan berdampingan dengan Hoseok yang kini pipi dan telinganya memerah karena menahan malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung dan Hoseok tengah mengantri di loket pembelian tiket. Berdiri bersebelahan dengan bahu yang terkadang bersentuhan. Taehyung tersenyum sangat cerah, terlalu bahagia karena ia benar-benar pergi berduaan dengan Hoseok. Sedangkan Hoseok tengah sibuk mengulum senyum, terlalu malu karena terus dipandangi oleh Taehyung.

Barisan itu terus bergerak, hingga tibalah giliran Taehyung dan Hoseok membeli tiket. Taehyung pun dengan segera mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk ditukar dengan dua tiket bagi orang dewasa.

"Terima kasih dan selamat bersenang-senang!" ujar si penjaga loket sumringah yang dibalas senyuman menawan Taehyung dan anggukan malu-malu Hoseok.

Mereka pun kini berjalan dengan perlahan, mencoba menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di taman bermain yang baru pertama kali mereka datangi bersama─Taehyung sudah beberapa kali pergi ke sana bersama Jimin dan adik kelas gilanya itu.

"Hyung, kau ingin naik itu?" tanya Taehyung pada Hoseok yang kini tengah memandang takjub bianglala raksasa yang terletak di tengah taman bermain itu.

Senyum Hoseok memudar, menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Umm, tidak usah,"

Taehyung menatap Hoseok heran, kemudian ia kembali bertanya. "Kau takut ketinggian hyung?"

Hoseok tersenyum lemah, kemudian kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung tersenyum karena Hoseok─pipinya menjadi sakit karena terlalu banyak tersenyum, menarik pergelangan tangan Hoseok untuk menuntunnya kearah bianglala tadi.

"Yah! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hoseok yang masih belum menyadari pikiran Taehyung, mengikuti langkah kaki Taehyung yang masih terus berjalan hingga dirinya berhenti tepat di dekat bianglala raksasa. "Kita tidak akan naik itu, kan?" tanyanya dengan nada lemas.

"Tenang saja hyung. Aku akan melindungimu," dan dengan kalimat itu Taehyung kembali menggandeng Hoseok, mengajaknya menaiki bianglala untuk yang pertama kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung. Mengajaknya naik bianglala saja sudah membuat jantungnya bekerja dengan ekstra, dan sekarang Taehyung dengan santainya merangkul pundak Hoseok, membuatnya agar duduk lebih dekat dengannya. "Aku akan memegangi hyung, jadi hyung akan baik-baik saja sekalipun kita berada jauh di atas tanah."

Detik itu, debaran jantung Hoseok meningkat dengan tajam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung tersenyum puas. Naik bianglala merupakan ide yang terbaik, terlebih ketika Hoseok hyungnya bergelayut manja─ketakutan─padanya. Tapi bagian terbaiknya adalah ketika Hoseok hyungnya tersenyum cerah seraya menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dari puncak bianglala, mencengkram erat lengan _sweater_ Taehyung untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya.

"Hyung, setelah ini mau main apa lagi?" tanyanya, melirik Hoseok yang kini terlihat membawa tiga boneka─pikachu, kumamon dan rilakkuma.

"Aku agak haus. Kita beli minum dulu saja, bagaimana?"

Taehyung pun mengangguk. "Ah, hyung tunggu saja di bangku itu. Biar aku yang pergi membeli minum," usul Taehyung seraya menunjuk bangku kosong yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

"Eh? Tidak, tidak. Aku akan ikut juga,"

"Hyung, tunggu aku. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu lelah," ujarnya, meyakinkan Hoseok untuk duduk di sana. Hoseok terlihat berpikir, hendak menolak ujaran Taehyung, namun akhirnya menyetujuinya ketika Taehyung mengancam akan menciumnya lagi seperti yang ia lakukan dulu saat di toko kue.

"Tunggu aku ya hyung! Jangan kemana-mana!" teriak Taehyung yang kini sudah berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Hoseok yang hanya dapat tersenyum karena diperlakukan begitu manisnya oleh Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok menunggu di bangku itu. Terlihat asik memainkan boneka pikachu yang ia dapatkan dari jerih payahnya—sebenarnya Taehyung yang berhasil mendapatkannya, tapi ia juga ikut menyemangati—sambil sesekali menatap sekeliling ataupun orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di hadapannya.

"Pikachu~ Hehe lucu sekali pikachu ini." Hoseok terkekeh, tangannya tak henti menggoyang-goyangkan telinga panjang dari si kuning. "Ah, Taehyung benar-benar hebat bisa mendapatkan boneka manis ini,"

"Boneka manis untuk orang yang juga manis,"

"Eh?" Hoseok reflek menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, sedikit terkejut ketika dihadapkan dengan wajah tampan Taehyung yang kini berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "K-kau ini bicara apa," gagap Hoseok menahan malu, langsung memalingkan wajahnya agar Taehyung tidak melihat pipinya yang memerah.

"Tapi kau memang manis hyung," komentar Taehyung seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hoseok. "Ah, dan ini minuman untukmu. Jus semangka yang manis untuk hyungku yang juga manis," ucap Taehyung seraya menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna merah itu.

Hoseok menoleh, kemudian mengambil minuman itu dengan malu-malu. "Terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama hyung."

Taehyung mulai meminum minumannya, namun pandangannya masih terkunci pada Hoseok yang terlihat sangat menikmati minuman yang tadi ia berikan.

"Hyung," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Selama ini, sudah seberapa sering kau pergi kencan dengan Namjoon-hyung?"

Hoseok menatap Taehyung, cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan. Ia kemudian terlihat tengah mengingat-ingat sudah berapa kali ia pergi bersama Namjoon ketika mereka masih cukup dekat dulu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat jumlah pastinya karena dulu Namjoon terlalu sering menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk mentraktirku makan atau membelikanku banyak barang yang sebenarnya aku tidak perlukan, tapi yang jelas kami sudah berhenti melakukannya," jawab Hoseok seraya memainkan sedotannya.

"Berhenti? Kenapa?"

Ah, Hoseok tidak suka jika harus menjelaskan hal ini.

"Umm aku seorang _gay_ ," ucap Hoseok seraya mengusap tengkuknya dengan gugup. "Orang pertama yang aku beri tahu soal itu adalah Namjoon, bahkan orang tuaku belum tahu ketika itu. Tapi kemudian karena kepolosan dan ketololan seorang Kim Namjoon, seluruh mahasiswa di kampus kami jadi tahu soal itu. Mereka memang tidak membullyku, hanya saja aku merasa tidak nyaman ketika terus di pandangi dengan pandangan aneh saat berasama dengan Namjoon, oleh karenanya, aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlihat bersama dengan Namjoon saat berada di kampus."

Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti ketika mendengar penjelasan Hoseok. "Hyung, tetaplah menjari seorang _gay_ bagiku. Aku akan membahagiakanmu," ucap Taehyung yang kini sudah menggenggam sebelah tangan Hoseok.

Hoseok terdiam, ia tengah mencerna ucapan Taehyung barusan. Cukup lama hingga membuat Taehyung harus kembali memanggil namanya, "Hoseok-hyung?"

"HWAAAA!" Hoseok berteriak histeris, reflek menjauhkan dirinya ketika sadar wajah Taehyung berada cukup dekat dengan wajahnya ketika pemuda itu memanggil namanya.

"Hyung? Ada apa?"

"Wa-wajahmu itu terlalu dekat! Dan b-barusan kau bilang apa?!" Hoseok tergagap, sebelah tangan sibuk memegangi dadanya yang saat ini terasa sesak.

Taehyung tersenyum, kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Hoseok, meraih sebelah tangan Hoseok yang tadi sibuk meremas bajunya. " _I'm_ _gay_ _for_ _you_ , Hoseok-hyung. _So_ , _would_ _you_ _be_ _gay_ _together_ _with_ _me_ _till_ _death_ _do_ _us_ _part_?" ucap Taehyung seraya tersenyum dengan tampannya, mengecup punggung tangan Hoseok sebagai pelengkap.

Hoseok melongo. Ah, apa Taehyung baru saja menembaknya? Ini bukan mimpi, kan?

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, kau akan bagaimana?"

Taehyung terdiam, melirik ke kanan-kiri sebelum ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah danau yang ada di sana. "Selamat tinggal hyung," ucapnya tidak jelas.

"Kim Taehyung!" Hoseok mengkutinya, menarik lengannya dan kembali menyeretnya ke bangku mereka tadi.

"Jadi kau menerimaku hyung?"

"Hah? Menerimamu?"

"Iya. Menerimaku sebagai pasangan _gay_ -mu tentu saja. Namjoon hyung tidak cocok denganmu, kau cocoknya hanya denganku."

Ah, Hoseok lupa jika anak ini adalah anak yang percaya diri yang telah menciumnya di toko kue tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun.

"Hah...apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu..." Hoseok menggeleng pasrah.

"Cukup cintai aku hyung. Itu saja."

Ya Tuhan, Hoseok ingin pulang dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Ini benar-benar membuatnya malu.

"Aku akan menerimamu, asalkan..." Hoseok sengaja menggantung ucapannya, mulai berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung seraya membawa boneka miliknya.

"Asalkan apa hyung?" Taehyung bertanya dengan tidak sabaran, menyusul Hoseok dan berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Asalkan kau bisa mengalahkan Namjoon dalam hal berkencan. Dia bahkan sudah mengajakku kencan sebanyak 900 kali selama kami berteman."

"Eeeeeh? Tapi tadi kau bilang kau tidak tahu jumlah pastinya."

"Aku berbohong tentu saja."

"Tapi bukankah itu terlalu lamaaa? Aaaa hyung yang benar saja?" rengek Taehyung. "Oh, bagaimana kalau kita jadian dulu kemudian aku akan mengajakmu kencan setiap hari?"

Hoseok hanya terkekeh, melirik pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa _centi_ darinya itu. "Aku hanya bercanda. Kau bahkan sudah berhasil mengalahkan Namjoon."

Dahi Taehyung mengernyit, ia tidak mengerti. "Bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan baru mengajakmu berkencan satu kali hyung."

"Karena berapa kali pun Namjoon mengajakku berkencan, ia tidak pernah bisa membuat jantungku terasa berdesir, tidak seperti saat sedang bersama Kim Taehyung," ucap Hoseok pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Hoseok ikut berhenti dan menoleh padanya. "Taehyung?"

"Ah, ternyata aku memang benar-benar menyukai Hoseok-hyung," ujar Taehyung dengan senyuman bahagia di wajahnya dan sedikir air mata di sudut matanya.

Wajah Hoseok kian memerah, kini ia bahkan merasa jika telinganya ikut memanas. Kemudian satu gerakan dari Taehyung membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan; Taehyung menciumnya, sebelah tangan menggenggam tangan Hoseok seperti mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Aku menyayangimu, hyung..." ucapnya di sela-sela ciuman mereka, sebelum menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Hoseok ketika merasakan tangan Hoseok yang menjadi dingin karena gugup.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Taehyung tanpa melepaskan genggamannya, senyuman pun masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

Karena sekali lagi, bagi Taehyung bahagia itu sederhana;berjalan berdampingan dengan Hoseok yang kini pipi dan telinganya memerah karena menahan malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KAU MENYATAKAN CINTAMU PADA HOSEOK HYUNG DENGAN KATA-KATA ANEH SEPERTI ITU?!" Jimin berteriak seraya menggebrak meja Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Argggh! Aku tak percaya dengan anak ini! Padahal Jungkook sudah memilihkan lagu yang bagus untukmu dan kau malah bertanya ' _Would you be gay together with_ _me_ '?!" Jimin menjerit frustasi, ia tak mengerti dengan sahabatnya satu ini.

" _Till_ _death_ _do_ _us_ _part_ , Jimin. Kau lupa bagian terpentingnya," ucap Taehyung menambahkan.

"Ya Tuhan, Jeon Jungkook katakan sesuatu padanya!"

"Kerja bagus, hyung," ucap Jungkook memberikan dua jempol pada Taehyung.

"Argggh! Kenapa kau malah memujinya?!"

"Karena dia berhasil membuat Hoseok-hyung menerimanya."

Jungkook benar. Jimin pun terdiam.

"Lihat kan? Kau melupakan bagian yang terpentingnya lagi Jimin," ucap Taehyung dengan senyuman bangga di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan berakhirlah** _ **fanfic**_ **ini dengan gajenya :") /nangis bareng Hoseok/**

 **Terima kasih atas** _ **feedback**_ **yang sudah kalian berikan pada** _ **fanfic**_ **ini. Saya sangat terharu dan senang ketika masih ada yang menyukai karya** _ **absurd**_ **saya ini.**

 _ **Last**_ **, saya selaku** _ **author**_ **, meminta maaf atas tertundanya penamatan** _ **fanfic**_ **ini. Kedepannya, semoga saya bisa memperbaiki kekurangan saya ini :") /** _ **bow**_ **/**

 **|-Jei-|**


End file.
